


Whispers Of The Past and Present

by AllyWrites1998



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: Confused Rick Grimes, F/M, M/M, Negan (Walking Dead) is an automatic warning, Negan really likes candy, Original Character(s), Prison (Walking Dead), Ray is one of his former students, Rick is just done, Teacher Negan (Walking Dead), Whisperer War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyWrites1998/pseuds/AllyWrites1998
Summary: Negan finds one of his old students as he serves his prison sentence. They grow close despite Rick's misgivings. And then the Whisperers come.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Olivia sheared the long, black mane that Alexandria’s only prisoner, Negan, had grown over his two year prison sentence in the post-apocalyptic town. Two men with guns stood guard as the plump woman bathed the dangerous man. 

Negan was a large man. He was least 7 feet tall with jet black hair, brown eyes, and a long nose with a widow’s peak. Perhaps before the dead started walking, he could have been a security guard or a bouncer at a club.  

Actually he was a gym teacher guiding and teaching youth. He sighed as Olivia shaved him. He had regrets sure, but no one was there to listen. Not even the local priest. It couldn’t have helped he called the man a “freaky ass priest”. 

“Everything good down here?” Andrea, a young blond woman asked as she descended down the stairs to Negan’s basement cell. Beside her was a much shorter, much younger woman with doe-like brown eyes, short brown hair with bangs, and a curved up nose. She looked like a little pixie. At least to Negan. 

Negan stood naked in the common area save for a towel. He had a shit-eating grin on his now clean-shaven face. The young woman accompanying Andrea tried to look away. But the large prisoner, who looked like he could lift her with a finger, caught her attention. He was like a classical Grecian statue. 

“One thing I’ve never been accused of is being “good”,” his grin would put the Cheshire cat to shame. “Who’s this pretty thing? She’s new,” he looked the girl over. 

“She’s off limits Negan. Don’t even think about her,” Andrea says defensively. 

“No. It’s okay. I’m Ray,” the 5’5 girl extended her hand. 

“Ray. That short for Rachel?” Negan’s nicely shaped brow arched.  

“Yes it is. You must be Negan,” Ray was obviously nervous but Negan’s confidence made up for that. 

“My reputation precedes me huh?” he chuckled. 

“Seems so,” she gently handed him his smock. She frowned “This is really dirty. Has it not been washed lately?” 

“Fuck no it hasn’t. Rick the prick has been holding out on me. Shit all over it. Feel like a goddamn baby,” Negan grunted. 

“Rick the prick?! That’s hilarious!” Ray laughed, Olivia and Andrea looking oddly at the two. 

“Alright Ray, time to finish the tour,” Andrea ushered the 25 year old out. Ray gave Negan a polite smile, which he returned. 

“Be careful around him. He’s manipulative. Dangerous too,” Andrea tells the young woman. 

“I was being nice. I didn’t mean anything by it,” Ray said.

"If you insist," Andrea says. 

               -<>-

As Ray went about her day, she couldn't help but think about Negan. Why was she thinking about a man who had killed people with baseball bats covered in barbed wire? She should be terrified. She was a regular Clarice Starling. 

"I'll wash his smock for him," Ray said, getting some soap, a washboard, and a tub. She put them on a food cart and rolled it to the ramp leading to Negan's cell. 

When Ray came in, Negan was sitting in a folding chair with the back of his head in his hands. He grinned proud as a peacock. As if he had no remorse. 

“N-Negan?” she asked nervously.  
He perked up as he saw the girl. 

“Well, you decided to come back. You’re a sight for sore eyes. Bringing me a meal sweets?” he chuckled, his deep voice booming through the cell. 

“No actually, I was going to wash your smock if that’s okay. If not I-“ 

He got up “No that’s fuckin great hun. Let me take this shit off. Want me naked or something? Fuck yeah you do. Naked as a jaybird,” 

“It’s a necessary evil,” she put her hand out for him to hand her the smock. 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night girly,” he stripped. She had seen him shirtless before but not solely for her. “Boxers too?” 

“You can keep that,” she said. “Hey, you look familiar. Were you ever in Virginia?” 

“Lived there my whole life. Why?” he slid the clothes through the bars. 

“I-I lived in a town called Winchester before this. I went to John Handley. I had a gym teacher named Coach Thompson,” she explained, hoping it was him. 

“Thompson? Well I’ll be a son of a bitch! Rachel Tandem!” he grinned. “You were on the volleyball team and you told me off for calling Zach a sissy for getting the part of Romeo or some shit right?” 

“Coach?” her eyes filled with tears. She was overjoyed. “I thought I’d never see you again. I looked all over for you,” 

Negan was stunned. She looked for him? Why? 

“You did? After Lucille died, I left. I had nothing left,” he sighed. 

“She died? I’m sorry. I liked her a lot. I remember when you invited my family over to dinner,” Ray smiled. 

“Yeah those were good days,” he smiled fondly, sadly. “I’m not the same man I was. Not Coach anymore…” 

“You’ll always be Coach to me,” she said. 

“I appreciate that shit. I really do,” he was sincere. 

They talked for hours, caught up with each other and reminisced. From the beginnings of the apocalypse to when Ray found Alexandria to Negan running the Sanctuary. 

“You had six wives?!” Ray looked at him in shock. 

“You bet. None of them could replace Lucy though. They were a power measure more than anything. I was kind of a dick,” Negan laughed.

“You were even as a teacher,” Ray stuck her tongue out as she washed Negan’s smock. 

“I suppose I was. I had to be a hard ass or else no one would respect me. But I didn’t actually mean any malice behind it,” 

“I understand. 100%. I liked you. You were funny,” Ray smiled. No one had smiled at Negan in so long. It was like a splash of cold water on a hot day. And she was a drink of it. 

“You’ll come back?” he asked. “To my cell,” 

“As long as I’m permitted to. You need it. I can tell. Does Rick treat you alright?” 

“For the most part he does. He feeds and clothes me and makes sure my shit bucket is clean. I can’t fucking complain to be honest,” Negan chuckles. 

“That’s good. And Olivia comes in and bathes you once a week,” 

“Yeah but she’s not the best eye candy. I’d rather have someone like you playing nursemaid to me,” he winked, making her turn pink. “I wanna show you something,” 

“Okay,” she watched. Her eyes widened as his cell flew open. 

“Olivia left it open. Nice huh? I shoot her a compliment every once in a while. Does fucking wonders,” 

“Oh…wow. I won’t tell Rick,” Ray hugged him, relieved to see her Coach. She held out hope he was alive. 

“Hey. You’re a sweetheart. No one’s hugged me in a while. It’s a shit world. I don’t want out. I’ll be in here as long as it takes to gain Rick’s trust,” 

Negan froze but then softened, returning her hug. “I’m half the man I used to be but I’m still here. Alive,” 

“Me too. We can’t tell Rick though. He’ll kill us,” 

“Execute us in the square or some shit. Maggie would. I killed her husband,” Negan’s eyes lowered. Maybe he did have remorse. 

"Why'd you do that?" 

"I thought I was doing the right thing. Rick massacred a lot of my men.  It only seemed fair. Now I regret it though. Especially after realizing Maggie was pregnant. I almost fucking killed her," Negan shook his head, sitting with his legs apart. 

Either Negan was putting on a good show or he really did regret his actions. Hopefully it was the latter.

"You didn't know," Ray looked at him, touching his hand through the bars. 

Their brown brown eyes of different shades looking at each other as they reflected on the past and present. Because the future looked bleak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan is a pervert.

Chapter Two

“So I heard you went to visit Negan,” Rick drank some coffee as he talked to Ray, who was looking down at her new shoes.

“I called him a dicknose bastard and spat on him and I felt bad so I went back and apologized. I felt bad. No one should be treated that way. Not even a prisoner,” Ray responded.

Rick chuckled “You weren’t wrong. But I’m glad there’s still someone who can apologize. Be careful though. He-“

“Yeah he told me what he did. It was only fair as I told him what I did. We all did what we had to do. It just so happens that Negan was fate’s example for what happens when you go too far,” Ray remarks.

Rick looked at Ray “You’re wise beyond your years,”

“We all have to be or we’ll become one of those dead fuckers,” Ray looked at a barbed wire baseball bat that set next to Rick. “Is that Lucille?”

“Yeah. Negan’s weapon of terror. Used it to kill Maggie’s husband. Executed him,” Rick picked it up.

“I know. He um, he regrets it you know. Or so he says anyway,” Ray thought about Negan brandishing the bat. He must have looked powerful holding it. The thought made her weak in the knees. Goddamn she had it bad.

“That doesn’t matter. Regrets are obsolete now. He’s paying for his crime and he’s where he belongs,” the one-armed man tapped his foot. “Anyway, I gotta go check on Carl. See you around Ray. And be careful,”

Ray nodded, confused as to how she should feel about Negan.

Ray walked toward Negan's cell while Olivia and the two guards took the tub out of the shed-looking structure. 

-<>-

Later in Negan’s cell, Ray sat opposite from Negan as she made his move on the chess board.

“King pawn to e4,” Ray said, hoping Negan would expose his king.

“Hmm,” His brow arched and he grinned like a bobcat. He waited a minute, contemplating the situation.

“Queen to H4. Checkmate,” Negan raised his arms, cackling.

“No fair! That was a dirty move,” Ray laughed.

“I’m a dirty man hun. What can I say? Play again?” he asked.

“And get my ass handed to me? No thanks,”

“Your loss. So, you met little badass yet?” Negan tried to make conversation.

“Carl? Yeah. He has a girlfriend now,” Ray smiled.

“Well I’ll be a son of a fuck! The little serial killer got some pussy!” Negan looked like a proud father.

“Yeah I guess he did. Her name’s Lydia. She came from another group and even ran away from them. They were horrible. They dressed up like Walkers and pretended to be them and they have no rules,” Ray explained.

“That’s fucked up. Let me guess, Rick wants to make peace with the fuckers right?” Negan sounded annoyed.

“Even though they raped her and a lot of other stuff,” Ray looked down. This really got Negan going.

“They’re lucky I’m fucking locked up. Or I’d bash their goddamn heads in with Lucille,” Negan’s jaw clenched.

“I got to hold her today. I bet you looked hot with her over your shoulder,” Ray spoke freely. Then her eyes widened as she realized what she said.

“Hot huh? You’re hot for teacher? I would have never guessed,” Negan was both pleased and amused. He was coming back to his old self.

“Forget I said anything. Most of the girls had a crush on you back in school,” Ray tried to play it cool.

“I know. It’s hard to focus when you’ve got a muscular ass coach huh?” Negan was really playing the field now. Ray rolled her eyes.

“You haven’t changed a bit Negan. But that’s okay. Neither have I,” she laughed.

“I wouldn’t have you another fucking way. I still can’t believe I found you. It’s nice to have some semblance of my old life,” Negan smiled.

They were silent for a while, her toes curling "I did look for you," she explained. "I figured if anyone I knew could survive this, it'd be you,"

"Damn right I fucking lived. I'm an invincible motherfucker," Negan almost cackled. 

"I bet so. I saw that bat of yours," Ray took a drink out of her canteen. 

"Lucille? How is she?" his face lit up. 

"Good. On Rick's porch. He uses it in case of intruders,"

"Nice to know she's being put to good use. Miss that bat," Negan sighed. 

"I could sneak her down. When Rick is on a run. Only for a minute though. Why are you making me feel bad for you?" Ray was frustrated. 

"You suggested it. Not me," he had a point.

Ray looked at the window "I'm going on a supply run with Rick. word has it there's a Wal-Mart warehouse a few miles from here," 

"Damn. Can you get me a fuckin blanket?" Negan asked. 

"I can try," she put her hand on the bar. He touched it with his massive hand. 

"It's a wonder I can still touch," Negan's voice was softer than she'd ever heard. "You know, if it'll make you feel better, you can take Lucille with you," 

Ray was giddy with excitement "I have your blessing?" 

"Fuck yeah you do. You'd look damn hot with her over your shoulder," Negan smiled fondly. 

As she left the cell, he closed his eyes and thought of Ray straddling Lucille (minus the barbed wire of course). He never came so hard in his life. What the fuck happened to him? He was fantasizing about a student.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gummy sharks, sadness, and Ray brandishing Lucille. It's a mess

Chapter Three

Ray scavenged through the abandoned Wal-Mart with Rick, Paul, Zeke, and Andrea. Before her were a slew of items including clothes, jewelry, food, toiletries, even sweets. Ray was in heaven.

“This would have been the dream before all this. An abandoned Wal-Mart with a whole shit ton of stuff!” she raised her arms and grinned. It unsettled Rick as it reminded him of Negan.

“Yeah. Other than the food, pick out what you like. Just don’t dawdle. We have no idea what could be in here,” Rick warned her, holding his gun with his good arm.

“She’s alright Rick. This is her first run and she’s just excited babe,” Andrea says, rubbing Rick’s shoulder. Ray wondered if Negan would do the same for her.

Ray went over to the household section and got a large flannel blanket. She remembered that Negan had wanted one and despite his misdeeds, she cared about him.

“Hey Paul, do you think this is too girly?” she showed the blanket to the man they called “Jesus”. He was a nice man with long dark hair, a kind face with blue eyes, and usually wore samurai garb.

“Nah it looks good. Trying to impress a guy?” Paul teased.

“You could say that,” Ray laughed nervously.

“Hey it’s okay. We all need some TLC. Except for Negan. He can get fucked,” Paul got a pack of ramen from the top shelf. “I used to live on these things,”

“I think we all did at one point,” Ray said, putting some baby clothes in a cart. “They’re for Hershel. I thought Maggie might appreciate it given she couldn’t come. You know, because of Greg poisoning her and all,”

“Yeah that was nuts. Thank god I got there in time,” Paul wandered off to the canned food section.

Ray looked down at her bag. It was big enough to fit Lucille in there. It made her feel like Negan was there protecting her from all these undead things. She should be scared out of her wits of him, but he was the only fragment of her old life.

He had killed so many people and terrorized others. He almost killed Maggie for fuck’s sake. Sure he claimed remorse but was he to be believed? And was she just giving him the benefit of the doubt because he was her old gym teacher? Was she being partial?

Her thoughts however were interrupted by groaning in the background. She swirled around and saw several Walkers surrounding her. She must have been thinking out loud. Shit.

At first, she reached for her colt but realized it wouldn’t be enough to deal with the growing herd around her. She looked down at her bag, slid Lucille out, and brandished it in her hands. Thank god she’d taken softball in junior high.

Lucille swung in the air it made a whoosh sound and bashed right into the Walker’s head, bashing what was left of its brains in. She looked at the bat and swung another one, swirling around with the bat and killing Walker after Walker.

Guts splattered everywhere and Ray felt empowered as she held Negan’s former weapon. She felt invincible. No wonder Negan liked it so much.

“Is that Lucille?” Ezekiel asked, watching the short girl swing the bat.

“Yeah. She must have found it on the porch. Not that I mind. It’s just a bat,” Rick says, fighting back to back with the king.

Paul beheaded the former humans with his katana while Rick shot like a cop in a shootout.

“Let’s take what we can and get out,” Andrea said, making a run for it.

Rick, Paul, Ezekiel, and Ray followed soon after. Then Ray stopped.

“Wait, I forgot the blanket,” Ray ran off, dodging through the herd to get the blanket she’d promised Negan.

“Ray!” Paul said, making his way through after her.

Ray grabbed the blanket, put it in her bag, and bashed her way through the heard of walkers as she tried to make her way toward the door.

 They got on their horses and left for Alexandria, which was probably about two hours away.

 

-<>-

 

Ray got back to Alexandria and set Lucille snugly on the porch of Rick’s house after washing off with the hose. She looked at Negan’s cell building and realized she still had the blanket.

She walked toward it and the door swung open, excited to give Negan his present. She descended down the stairs and saw Negan reading “The Picture of Dorian Gray” in his cell. She remembered how sometimes in gym class, he’d help the kids with their homework for other classes when there was nothing else to do that day.

“Hey kid. You’re back early. It’s not even evening yet,” Negan looked up, his brown eyes focusing on Ray.

“Yeah there was a horde of zombies in the store. I got you a few books, a bag of candy, and as promised,” she handed him the blanket through the bars of the cell.

“You fucking spoil me hun,” Negan chuckled, digging into the package of gummy sharks “Thank you,”

“I used Lucille today. She helped a lot. I felt like you were there with me,” she smiled shyly.

“I woulda been. If Rick hadn’t locked me like a fucking dog,” Negan grunted.

“I hate to say it but you kinda deserve it,” Ray frowned. “I’m sorry to say it. But you’re doing better. Acknowledging your mistakes is the first step to redemption,”

“Mrs. Chambers?” Negan asked, referring to the guidance counsellor at the school.

“Yupp. She was right you know,” Ray ate a gummy shark. “You’ll sleep good tonight with that. I tried not to pick one that was too girly,”

“I’d take a damn blanket with sequins and bows at this point if it kept me warm. Besides, if a guy needs avoids those kinda things, regardless of necessity, he has some problems with his masculinity. Probably compensating for something,” Negan chuckled, looking down at the prominent bulge between his strong legs. “Unlike yours truly,”

“Whatever,” Ray rolled her eyes.

Negan rolled up the blanket like a sushi roll and Ray snorted.

“You look cute,” Ray laughed.

“So do you,” Negan fired back, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Do you flirt with everyone Negan?" Ray asked. 

"Not everyone. Just beautiful women. I can try to stop of you want," Negan resigned. 

"You don't have to. But it's not like anything will ever come of it. You're in a cell and I'm here," said Ray. 

"No shit," Negan looked around. "But I swear I'll get out. Sooner than later. And when I do, I'm gonna make you the best spaghetti you've ever had," he grinned. 

"Now you're making me hungry," Ray laughed, poking Negan through the bars.   
______________________________________________

And now a word from our sponsors: 

Note: Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is 100% fluff. We'll get into the actual Whisperer War arc in the next chapter. Also, lots of death. Bombs away!    
 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan kisses Ray, Alpha arrives, and Rick is a grumpy old geezer.

Chapter Four

“The fair is today. Zeke found a cotton candy machine outside of Cleveland,” Ray watched Negan eat some soup.

“Fuck really? That sounds good,” Negan’s eyes lit up like a little kid.

A few weeks had passed that Ray had been visiting Negan. They played chess, talked about everything in the book, and she brought him food he wouldn’t get otherwise. They had gone on three other runs during her time there and Ray got him an assortment of things.

“I found an old record player. Well okay it’s not old old but it’s from before,” she pulled out a large turquoise suitcase and Negan examined it carefully.

“Got any records?” he asked.

“Just one. It’s an old Billie Holiday record. “I’ll be seeing you” on one side and “I’ll Get By” on the other,” she handed Negan the record.

“My mom used to listen to this shit. Sappy as fuck but I love it. Reminds me of Lucille,” he sighed.

Negan hadn’t noticed that in his saddened stupor, Ray had already put the needle to the record and the slow tunes of Billie Holiday echoed through the stone building.

“May I have this dance?” Ray held out her hand to the seven foot tall former gym teacher. She feared that he’d say no but he pulled her in and her face started to feel hot.

They swayed to the song, chests pressed together as the song played on. Rachel closed her eyes against Negan’s chest and imagined herself in a long, satin red dress and him in a tux in a ballroom instead of a cell.

“I’ll find you, in the morning sun, and when the night is new, I’ll be looking at the moon, But I’ll be seeing you,” Negan spun her around. They might all be dead tomorrow so he figured he’d give the girl a dance.

Ray looked in Negan’s brown eyes and cupped his cheek. She had a crush on him in high school and it was only growing.

He could read her like an open book in large print. He cupped the back of her head and their lips finally touched. Years after they had first laid eyes on each other. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed back, Negan taking her hair down from the ponytail she had put it in earlier that day.

“I um...I didn’t know you felt that way,” Ray said when they parted.

“I didn’t either. At least, not until you came running head first into my life,” he chuckled. “Go up to the fair. I’ll be fine down here,” he stroked her brown hair.

“I’ll bring you something from the fair,” she touched his hand one last time before she went up the stairs.

Negan sighed as he saw Ray walk up the stairs. He was being selfish. He would get out of here someday but there would always be a stigma surrounding him and he didn’t know if he could bring himself to subject Ray to that. But he’d be damned if he was going to give up the feeling of his lips on hers.

Meanwhile outside Ray was crying like a baby. She finally had what she had wanted for years but it was just barely out of her reach.

Later Rick came down into Negan’s cell before the fair began. He wanted to ask Negan about what he should do about The Whisperers.

Negan was sitting in his cell with his hands behind his head, reclining in his chair. 

"Well welcome home Rick. How's life on the outside?" he said cockily. 

"Life is just fine. Preparing for the fair, keeping Carl in line. Herschel too. He's becoming quite the little troublemaker," Rick chuckled, sitting down across from the former dictator. 

"Yeah I heard Olivia say that Carl has a girlfriend. Way to go for him. Hitting it. I always knew he would," Negan looked proud. 

"Right well we have a new enemy. They dress as Walkers to blend in. They're lead by a woman named Alpha. I don't want to put anyone else in danger, but at the same time I fear at some point they'll start making offensive moves. And I want to know what you suggest," Rick looked severely displeased. 

Negan thought for a minute, knowing how high the stakes were. 

"Let me out and let me bring you her head. They'll fall apart from there. From within. Divide and conquer," 

"Yeah not happening Negan. You're stuck here. Even if you weren't, they'd kill you on the spot if they knew where you came from," 

"They hate Virginians?" Negan asked half-jokingly. 

"Yes Negan they hate people from Virgina," Rick said condescendingly. "No I meant Alexandria. They've already seen me. I'll say no more. You're not getting out," Rick went to leave. 

"Tell Ray I said hi," Negan told Rick. 

-<>-

The First Annual Alexandria Fair was in full swing as the harvest set in. The leaves were falling around the residents and the people buzzed around the square. Merchants showed their wares to the passers by and a band was playing nearby. 

Ray was tapped on the shoulder by a petite blond girl about her age. 

"Hi. How are you?" Ray asked with a smile despite the fact she was dying inside. 

"I'm good. My name is Amber. I used to live at the Sanctuary but moved as soon as Negan was dethroned," Amber explained. It dawned on Ray that Amber was one of Negan's wives. A pang of jealousy coursed through her. 

"Do you like it? I came from Virginia," Ray got an apple fritter Olivia made. 

"Yeah. It's nicer than the Sanctuary," Amber said. 

"Ray there's a guy selling kettle corn!" one of Magna's friends exclaimed. 

Ray thought about getting Negan some. She approached the stand and asked for two. She handed him two money notes and took the bag. 

She saw a bald woman sitting on a bench. She looked kinda skinny but she was tall. She looked around tactfully and Ray was almost immediately suspicious of her. 

Ray caught sight of Ezekiel. He was talking to some people and she tapped him on the shoulder. 

"Hey Zeke, can we talk?" Ray asked. 

"Of course. What is it?" he asked. 

"See that lady over there? I don't like her..I've never seen her before but she looks like she's up to no good," Ray said, hand on the back of her neck. 

"I'll talk to her Rachel," he said. 

Rachel discretely made her way to Negan. She heard Rick talking to Olivia. His tone was stern. 

"I can't belive you left his cell unlocked! Do you not remember what he's capable of?!" Rick demanded from the obviously upset heavy woman. 

"Yes I do..but he doesn't want out," Olivia tried to reason. 

"He killed a lot of good people. Who would he kill next? You? Me? Michonne? Paul? Ray?" Rick calmed down a bit. 

"He wouldn't kill Ray. He likes her," Olivia said. 

"Likes her? You mean he seems to have feelings for her?" Rick looked astonished. 

"She calls him coach," Olivia said. 

Ray began to run toward Negan's cell, kettle corn in hand. But she bumped into someone near the door. She looked up at Rick. 

"Coach huh?" Rick asks, arms folded. 

TBC

_______________________________________________  
CLIFFHANGER!!! 

 

Hey guys sorry I've slacked off on a new chapter. A lot has happened in my life and I had to deal with it. But I'm back now. More on the way!


End file.
